This international AIDS research training program has India as its major country of focus and Rwanda and Bangladesh as minor countries. Our goal is research capacity-building in these countries in the areas of HIV/AIDS, tuberculosis and fungal pathogens of AIDS. To this end, we propose to train scientists from these countries in critical biomedical, epidemiological and behavioral research methodologies. Accessory training in blood safety and clinical research is also provided. Our training models include short, medium and long- term training. Short-term training will be in-country (to be held mostly in India but attended by trainees in all three countries and sometimes in Rwanda for trainees in that country) via 10-day workshops aimed at specialized topics aimed at training clinicians and basic researchers in specific HIV/AIDS areas. Medium- term training for 3-6 months is our core training model involving training of graduate students registered for thesis research in AIDS topics in India or Bangladesh visiting Albert Einstein for research involving (but not limited to): Characterization of local subtypes of HIV; Basis for possible differential incidence of dementia in AIDS; Drug resistance in HIV and its detection; Developing AIDS prevention methods and the evaluation of their efficacy; Epidemiological studies on attitudes of women to HAART; Development of diagnostics for C. neoformans and Candida sp.; Molecular biology and pathogenesis of fungal opportunistic pathogens of AIDS; Rapid, inexpensive phage-based detection methods for M. tuberculosis and Genetic approaches to study role of M. tuberculosis genes. Our long-term training consists of two components: a Master's degree in Clinical Research Training Program (CRTP) and Post-doctoral research training both in AIDS research. While the short-term and the long-term training covers all three countries, the medium-term US training is initially focused on India and Bangladesh. For Rwanda, we also propose in-country training in epidemiology. An important element of our training plan is ensuring the return of the trainees to their home countries by training graduate students in mid-stream which ensures their return and sharing of expertise, selecting long- term trainees with prior permanent positions as well as assisting them find positions in biomedical research organizations as well as via Advanced in-country research project support for eligible individuals. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]